Take Care
by Mystic Morning
Summary: You are the most precious for me…. You…. my Buddy…. Always pay heed to my half- soul…. Without you, beside me… I am nothing….
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on a very recent episode….. **DAHLIA ROAD** …. Aired on **2.10.2015** …. trying to portray Duo bonding on the context of set after this very case…..

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

After the case getting over & the culprits…. Doctor Vikash & his niece Anshita are taken by Shreya & Pankaj to CID special lock- up, Duo bids good bye to Dr. Salunkhe & come out from lab.

Abhijeet inhales deeply in cool open air.

Daya smiles looking at his friend's relaxed face. He put his hand on shoulder of Abhijeet with…. **Yaar you ok nah?**

Abhijeet turns his head towards Daya's concerned gaze & nods with that same question.

Daya tilts his head in positive direction & going to take out car key from his pocket, Abhijeet pats his back…. **Daya tum ghar jao aab. Thora rest karo…. Injection ke wajah se gardan me dard toh hoga hi. Mai sambhal lunga idhar.**

Daya's mouth opens in shock…. **Mai sambhal lunga matlab?**

Abhijeet in casual tone: **mai chargesheet ki tyari kar leta hoon. Tum rest karo pahele.** He continues while folding his coat roughly…. **mai toh kehta hoon tum car le ke hi mat jao. Car idhar hi chor do aur cab le ke ghar chali jao… chalo mujhe bhi drop kar do bureau. Thora ghum ke jaoge… koi nehi… mere liye itna toh tum karoge hi!**

Daya still in his shock phase, only utters…. **bureau!**

Abhijeet doesn't notice Daya's strange voice…. **Haan, chalo mujhe bhi chor do tum. Yeh car kal koi aa ke le jayega… wayse hi yeh jagah aab toh seal hi rahega. Kisi constable ko bol denge kal… chalo yaar** … he drags Daya.

But Daya stands like a pillar. Abhijeet feels a jerk & it results pain in his hand as Dr. Salunkhe gave him the antidote forcefully on that hand's vein only…. He got a sprain also while fighting with Daya….. But shows nothing… instead of he looks at his brother & found his suspicious eyes.

Daya: **thik hai, mai toh ghar jaunga hi… mujhe sach me sona hai aab thora… thakan lag raha hai. Lekin tum kahan jane ki keh rahe the?**

Abhijeet senses upcoming danger. He hides his eyes… **mujhe kaam hai… bureau jana hai…. Shreya, Pankaj hain udhar.**

Daya in a very innocent voice: **thik hain jao. But may I know senior inspector Abhijeet…. Raat ki is waqt aysi kya afat aan padhi ke apke guidance bina juniors padheshan ho jayenge? Hum jab nikle the udhar se…. Tab toh tumne sabhi files complete kar ke bhi aye the…. Aisa hi kuch bole the, nehi?**

Abhijeet doesn't look at Daya…. **aab hain kaam. Tab nehi tha… aab yaad aya. Woh log akele kaise manage karenge udhar? Koi ek senior hona zaroori hain…. Aur DK aur Ragini ka statement bhi lena hain. Mai hi aab incharge hoon ACP sir ke absence me, toh….**

Daya in teasing voice: **haan haan zaroor…. Bhale hi woh senior drug ka asar se thik se khara bhi na ho paye… usme kya! Bhale hi uss senior ka sir chakra raha ho abhi bhi… dard bhi hoga hi gardan me… usme kya! Uss senior ko toh mahan banne ki ek absar bhi hath se chutne nehi dena hain… duty nibhani hain… duty!**

Abhijeet embarrasses very much as every words of Daya are right. Really his head was spinning lightly… though he tries his best to cover-up his weakness as Daya can take some rest…. Because any senior's presence in office is necessary actually…. He just wants to stop Daya to be there at any cost.

Daya: **tumhe** **nehi lagta Abhijeet, ACP sir hume bahat siddat se train kiye the?**

Abhijeet turns quickly with a questioning glance.

Daya: **Humne har ek junior ko apne hathon se train kiya. Tumhe confidence nehi yaar, woh log statement le sakte hain apne dum pe? Apne kabiliyat pe tumhe itna bhi bharosha nehi ki unhe thik se shikha paye ho, mujrim se statement kayse lete hain! Bhae mujhe toh pura bharosha hain unpe…. Hum donoka mehnat thori nah woh fail hone denge! Aur Sachin toh hain hi…. Sach ugalwana uska bayen (left) hath ka khel hain… DK kahan purana paapi hain!**

Abhijeet understands well Daya's tease. He stands silent leaning at wall.

Daya notices his friend's uneasy gesture & comes to main road leaving a confused Abhijeet behind.

Within 5 minutes he is back sitting in a cab & opens the door in front of Abhijeet's drained figure…. **O Mr. Superman…. padhariye! Kuch hi waqt me subha hone ko hain… kya tab tak idhar hi rehene ka plan hain?**

Abhijeet looks at his friend…. Finds only anger in those ever calm eyes & get into silently.

He gets shock when Daya orders cab driver to take directly towards their home.

Abhijeet: **yaar mujhe offi** …. He stops abruptly looking Daya's burning glare.

Daya comes close to him & chews in extremely low tone…. **Agar aur ek bhi shabd muh se nikla Abhi, yakeen mano, tumhe abhi ke abhi gari se phek dunga** …. & gets busy in some necessary phone calls.

Listening Daya giving order to their juniors for further procedure…. Abhijeet nods his head in disappointment…. closes his eyes & dozes off unknowingly.

..

..

..

..

Abhijeet's nap breaks with a soft call…. **Abhi!**

He tries to open his eyes but his head was paining like hell…. he sensed a gentle touch over his shoulder along with a concerned voice…. **Boss, tabiyat jada kharab lag raha hai? Hospital le loon cab…. Chakkar… chakkar aa raha abhi bhi? Yaar bolo bhi kuch** …. Tension increases in that concerned voice.

Abhijeet somehow manages to open his eyes slowly. The first thing in front of his was his buddy's tired tensed gaze. He flashes a sweet smile which works as a magic for Daya…. they descends from cab & enters their place.

Daya makes him sit on couch carefully & handed over a glass of water.

After Abhijeet finishes, he turns for kitchen…. Felt a soft grip on his wrist. He stops but doesn't turn.

Abhijeet clears his throat…. **aa Daya…. kuch… mm… khaoge?**

Without looking at his friend, Daya grumbles…. **Khaya nah…. drug ka dose… antidote…. Pet bhar gaya mera!**

Abhijeet pulls his emotional brother towards him as he clearly feels for a long; something bothers his chutku sa bhai badly!

Daya sits beside him but still not looking at him.

Abhijeet squeezes his palm lightly…. **Yaar kya baat hain… itna padheshan kiun ho?**

Daya doesn't answer. Instead of he sits motionless with down head.

Abhijeet tries to recall all the early night's matter…. Their journey to Dahlia Road…. The girl trap…. The unconscious acting of DK & Ragini…. Attack on them…. Their hallucination of a head- less girl figure…. Fight between Daya & him…. Team's back-up…. The antidote…. & lastly gaining consciousness in Dr. Vikash's lab. He can't find anything weird happen especially with him which triggers Daya's sudden worry.

He was busy in his own pull of thought…. Felt a teardrop on hand which makes him awestruck…. Forcefully he pulls up Daya's face & shocks to see his wet eyelashes.

Abhijeet (with full concern): **Daya!**

Daya, who cries till now silently… now starts with voice.

Abhijeet wraps him in his secured shell & starts patting his back slowly.

Daya also wraps his one and only relation tightly from his waist.

Abhijeet while softly waving in Daya's hairy scalp…. **Yaar, kya hua…. ro kiun raha hai mera bhai?**

Daya feels a great sooth with this beloved call…. He tries to compose himself & lies straight resting his head on Abhijeet's thigh.

Abhijeet smiles on his this childish behavior…. **Aab kya idhar hi sona hai tujhe?**

While closing eyes, Daya only gives him a node…. which results him getting a light slap on head from his elder brother.

For sometimes there prevails a pure silence… the two brothers were enjoying each- other's company with a heavy yet contained heart.

Abhijeet initiated after a while…. **Daya utho, mujhe change karna hai abhi….** but he doesn't ask about Daya's emotional behavior as it was useless for now. He wants Daya to expel out all his discomforts by his own.

Daya gets up with an irritated face but says nothing.

Abhijeet goes upstairs with a strict instruction for Daya…. **jada der idhar baythke sog mat manao…. Fresh ho jao jake. Ghar aye ho rest lene…. anshun bahane nehi…..**

..

..

* * *

Please read & review….

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest:** _thank u_

 **AbhiDaya Fan:** _aap is episode dekhe ho dear? Stay tuned to know more the reason behind our Daya sir's emo behavior. Thank you :)_

 **Sree:** _thank you_

 **Guest:** _dekho ji, apke request fulfill hota ki nehi! Thank you_

 **Nehal:** _it's really a nice episode dear. If you can, watch it… I'm sure, u'll like it obvio. Thank you_

 **BT:** _aap humesha se meri story khatam hone ke baad review karte ho. kabhi apse isse pahele baat hi nehi ho paya. Glad ki iss bar chance mil gaya mujhe. :) Daya sir bachha hain! Hahaha! Chalo khila dete hain bachhe ko… phir uske liye bachhe ka guardian se pahele puch lete hain ;P FWP ki baat hi na karo ji…. Kabhi kabhi bahat irrational ideas dikhate hain! Suspense dose jada dalne ke chakkar me…. Reality se hat jate yeh log! Chalo, apko pasand aya…. thank you_

 **Khushi:** _ooooooooooo! Teen review! Aur 4 times padh chuke ho aap! Itna bhi kya achha tha yeh chappy! BTW, feeling really happy for your sweet response. Thanks a loadzzzz dear. chalo… aab story pe dhyan do zaldi se :)_

 **ABHICHARM:** _thank you dear_

 **Shalu:** _thank you_

 **Sariya:** _hello! My new reviewer :) thank you_

 **Krittika:** _di, kemon laglo bolle na je :(_

 **Srija:** _thank you sweetie pie :)_

 **priya:** _thank you_

 **DA95:** _Duo apas me fight kare…. Apko achha lagega! Hay…. Kidding dear. :) thank you_

 **D:** _thank you :)_

 **Amaila:** _hum abhi tak friend nehi bane! Aain! Mujhe toh laga tha…. aap meri dost ho :( aap mere Choti ke bare me kayse….. wo haan haan…. The Moments…. Right? Aab samjhi :) dear, jab meri jaan mujhe chor ke chali gayi thi…. Wo bahat hi choti thi. Ek 10 saal ki bachhi ki care toh karne hi parega, hain nah? Uss umar me ek choti si baby kya jane duniya chiz kya hoti hain! Use toh hum badho ko sambhalna padhta hain. Main bhi waysa hi karti thi uske liye…. halat ke sath sath sayad mera sab kuch badal gaya…. lekin dil kisika toh nehi badal sakta puri tarha se. Mujhe Abhijeet sir ka joh caring nature, bahat jada achha lagta hain… sirf caring nature hi kiun, iss character ka har ek baat pe mai fida hoon. :) Lekin as a person Abhijeet sir episodes me kahan dekhna ko milte, sirf the toughest cop hi unhe zada tar FWP wale dikhte hain. Toh mai socha kiun na as a normal man unhe represent karne ki koshish ki jaye… jise criminal ke piche bhagne ke alawa aur kuch bhi ata hain! :P toh kya kehte aap, hum friends? Ok… I am stretching my hands to you for a friendly handshake :) aap bhi kisike behen hain? …. I thin sweet lady….. :) BTW, apko yeh baat achha laga…. thank u so much. & plz don't say sorry….. dosti me sorry ki jagah hi kahan! _

**Anushka Diya:** _achha, aap sure the iss episode pe koi na koi likhega hi! Aap kiun nehi likhi! Aap bhi toh hume ek pyari si story padhne ka mauka de sakte the! Whatever…. Thank you dear. Aab yeh chappy dekho, apko achha lagta ki nehi….. :)_

 **dnafan:** _u r absolutely right my intelligent friend :) chalo mil ke dekhta hain…. Kaun kis pe bhadas nikalte hain! Hehe! Thank you dear :)_

 **Guest:** _thaaaaaaaaank youuuuuuu :)_

 **Guest:** _Thank you_

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…..

..

..

After half an hour, Daya wiping his wet hairs standing near window in his room…. While enjoying the first sun-ray fed orange sky…. Suddenly hears a huge thud sound from somewhere.

Throwing towel on bed he rushes to the source of sound….. & gets stun to see the scenario for which he was feared earlier.

A saucepan drops down on floor…. Milk is spread everywhere in kitchen counter... some bread slices scattered here and there…. Sugar bowl, tea container, two coffee mugs, spoon…. Mostly are on floor dipped in milk…. Gas is on….. And…. and…. there HE is…. Daya's most desired person….. Abhijeet…. Half lays half sits at a corner…. In a very awkward manner…. Grabbing his head…. Dipped in sweat!

Without wasting a single moment he rushes towards his brother after switching off gas burner and securely wraps him.

Daya (in panic voice): **Abhi! kya hua Boss? Chakkar aya phirse? Yaar, tum kabhi meri baton pe dhyan nehi dete ho.**

Abhijeet was not in condition to argue with Daya… he keeps mum. Daya helps him to get up & leads him to lounge.

Daya adjusts himself on floor supporting sofa…. **Kya hai yeh sab… tumhe kya zaroorat thi kitchen jani ki… haan?**

Abhijeet looks at him keenly while trying to manage his irregular breathing…. **Tujhe bhukh laga tha nah? kal raat bhi case ke uljhan me thik se dinner nehi kiye tum….**

Daya sternly: **bas… isi liye tum nikal padhe breakfast banana me! Wah! Aab tak toh mai tumhe superman janta tha… aab toh shaktimaan bhi bante ja rahe ho! Halat dekha apna… gardan kala padh gaya itna zor se inject kiya woh Ragini ne tumhe…. hath pe moch aya…. abhi tak nerve suja hua hai…. tum… yaar… sach me….**

His snubbing session left incomplete feels Abhijeet's whole body weight on his hand suddenly which makes him hell shock.

He shouts in panic…. **Abhi! Abhijeet! Boss!** & starting pats his buddy's cheek continuously.

But Abhijeet gives no response which makes Daya more nervous…. He starts thinking for a quick medical assistance for Abhijeet…. Dials Dr. Salunkhe in a jiffy.

In no time the old doctor receives the call… he barges in trembling voice: **sir, Abhi… Abhijeet… behosh…. Kayse…**

Poor doctor…. Doesn't understand head n tail from Daya's broken voice. Only 'Abhijeet' & 'behosh' he can listen.

He tries hard to pacify Daya and slowly grasps the whole matter… orders to sprinkle water over Abhijeet.

Though Daya was in doubt yet does as directed by Dr. Salunkhe.

Abhijeet flinches after a while which brings back life in Daya.

He carefully wipes off his brother's face with a grave…. **Aab thik ho?**

Abhijeet gives only a silent node.

Daya (seriously): **jada takleef kuch?**

Abhijeet asks feebly: **tum thik ho?**

Daya ignoring that quarry, though he also feeling weakness….. **doctor saab tumhe dhyan rakhne ko kaha tha, sawdhan rehne ko bataye the… bhul gaye? Aisi laparwahi kiun karte ho** …. he gently grips Abhijeet's arm…. But that grip was enough strong to understand Abhijeet how he was frighten sometimes ago.

Abhijeet (innocently): **mujhe bhukh lag raha tha….**

Daya showing fake anger…. **toh mai ghar par nehi tha? Pagal ho…. aisi halat me itna uchal- kud kiun kar rahe ho? badhe aye bureau jana hai…. udhar jab behosh ho jate…. achha hota… nehi!**

Abhijeet thinks better to be silent.

Daya: **doctor saab se baat hua abhi abhi. ACP sir wapas aa rahe hain. Hume aaj chutti di hai unhone… pura din agar tum bishtar se ek inch bhi hile…. Mujhse bura koi nehi hoga!**

Abhijeet tries to lighten the environment….. **aur khana kaun banayega agar mai bishtar me pura din** **chipak ke rahun toh** … he gives a naughty glance to Daya…. which raises his brother's anger bar more.

Daya shouts loudly within a second…. **Agar aaj tumhe kuch ho jata, mera kya hota… socha kabhi? Tumhe le ke tab se mai kitna tensed hoon… kuch andaza hai tumhe? Humesha tumhare sath hi dimag ka yeh sab ched- chad hota hain… mai tumhe mana bhi kiya, Sachin chalte hain mere sath…. Tum nehi mane… tumhe meri chinta thi. Thik hain… lekin kabhi sochte ho…. Tumhe mushibat me dekh ke mujhpar kya guzarta!**

Abhijeet opens his mouth to say something but Daya stops him raising his hand…. **Kya bologe… kya safai doge? Meri chinta… pata hain mujhe. Tumhe meri parwa hain. Lekin jis insaan ke parwa me tum humesha apni jaan jokhim me daalte rehte ho…. uske jaan tumpe atka hota hain… humesha se….** he harshly points out Abhijeet's heart. **Yeh jagah… dikh raha tumhe…. yeh jagah hi agar khatre me padh jaye Boss, yeh Daya kis kaam ka… kise bachaoge tum? Mai tumhe kitni baar bola… yeh sab kya memory pe asar karnewala drug ka mamla…. Tum mat aao udhar…. Doctor saab bhi warn kiye the tumhe… tum nehi mane… kisike baat nehi sune. Achha thik hain… gaye toh gaye…. Jab dekh raho ho, mamla gadbad saaf saaf samajh me aa raha tha…. dekh jab rahe ho… mai DK ko examine karne ke liye uske paas jaa raha hoon…. tumhe bhi usi waqt Ragini ko check karna tha! Agar tum back- up rehte, atleast tumhe toh yeh khatra nehi uthana hota! Magar tum kiun sunoge meri baat… mai hota hi kaun!**

Abhijeet doesn't take this anymore… basically he shocks very much with the outburst of Daya…. but now this is the limit…. Daya seems not in his senses…. He jerks his younger brother vigorously with a loud… **Dayaaaaaa!**

Daya looks at him with a hurtful glance which breaks Abhijeet's heart into pieces.

Abhijeet: **yaar, itna kiun sochte ho? Hum humesha se apni jaan khatre me rakh ke hi toh chalte hain! Isme naya kya? Aur mujhe kuch hua? Nehi nah…. toh phir!**

Daya: **kuch naya nehi. Lekin aisa case bahat hi kam handle karte hum, jisme yeh sab memory pe asar….** His voice chocks.

Abhijeet well understands his buddy's insecurity…. **Achha yeh baat hain! Saaf saaf bolo nah Daya…. agar iss bar mujhe kuch yaad na ata… mai tumhe bhul jata…. toh tumhe kaun shopping karata…. Kaun nayi nayi dishes banake khilata…. Iss liye tum dar rahe the….** He winks.

Daya stands up with a jerk: **tum se baat karna hi bekar hain. Kabhi koi baton ko tum seriously nehi lete ho. aur ek baat kaan khol ke sun lo Mr. mai apne bhai ke sath rehta hoon iss ghar me. Woh mujhse bahat zada pyar karta hain…. Iss liye mere har demand puri karta hain. Koi zabardasti ka relation nehi humara.** **Yeh mera haq hain.** He storms out from there.

Abhijeet sighs heavily. He clearly feels all the fears of Daya regarding Him…. He well knew the possible dangerous effects of that deadly drug on him…. But he couldn't resist himself from going their…. It does not mean he has any doubt on his juniors' capability but it's the question of his buddy… it was the life risk of his brother…. How can he allow Daya to take risk alone after knowing all dreaded consequences?

He makes his way slowly towards Daya's room but stops outside listening him busy over phone with his informer.

After cut the call Daya turns and found Abhijeet in threshold. He starts with full rage…. **Aab kya haan… aab bhi kahoge tum thik ho? Sir phat raha hai tumhara dard se…. ankhen bata raha hain…. Lekin tum toh thik ho! ACP sir kal hume sahi salamat bureau ane ko kaha hain… mai sone jaa raha hoon. Tumhe joh marzi karo.**

Abhijeet smiles his antics seeing Daya's cute anger…. **Daya!** He politely called.

 **Mar gaya Daya** … a grumble comes from bed.

Abhijeet with a small pace reaches there… **itna gussa!**

Daya looks opposite side.

Abhijeet tries to make him understand…. **Mai bureau gaya toh nehi yaar. Dekho tum cab wale ko kaha ghar ane ko, mai kuch bola phir?**

Daya pressed his face more in pillow… **himmat tha tumhara mujhse panga lene ki?**

Abhijeet raises his eyebrow… he thinks for a teasing session but changes the plan lastly because of his not so feeling well health condition and as of Daya's.

Daya in his same posture starts in dreamy tone…. **Baat mujhe bhulne ki yah yaad rane ki nehi tha Abhi, yeh tum bhi jante ho. agar kabhi mujhe bhul jaoge… halanki aisa mai hone nehi dunga kabhi, phir bhi…. agar bhul jaoge bhi mujhe…. Mai tumhe naya yaad dilwa dunga… tumhare dil ke kisi kone me zaroor meri yaad chupa toh hoga hi.**

Abhijeet's eyes turn teary. He says nothing… just put his hand on his buddy's head with all his love.

Daya in a calm whisper…. **Aise dekho mat. Mujhe pata hai…. tum khudko strong dikhane ke liye tab se koshish kiye ja rahe ho… taki mai bureau na chala jaun.**

Abhijeet just wraps his small world's hands securely.

Daya turns at him…. **Boss** … he notices those sad ever expressive eyes & the precious pearl- drop forms there. He rests his head on his buddy's chest like a kid…. **Boss, agar tumhe kuch ho jata toh… mera kya hota? Hume toh yeh bhi thik se pata nehi tha… iss drug ka koi antidote bhi hoga! Jab hum dono pe ek sath attack hua…. Paheli baat mere zahan me aya…. Aab tumhara kya hoga? Behosh hone se pahele sirf tum hi mere dimag me the… mai sach me dar gaya….**

Abhijeet was looking outside towards the fresh morning through window. He tightens his grip…. **Tab se tumhe hi sirf meri fikar hain, shun raha hoon. Jiske liye dar rahe the…. Agar use tumhara halat pure hosh-hawas ke sath dekhna padhta…. Uspe kya bitta, soche kabhi?**

Daya tries to protest… **lekin Abhi….**

Abhijeet pays no attention to him. **Mana ki ek sath wo dono ke paas jana meri galati ho gaya. Sayad mai tumhare piche rehta toh… sayad Ragini mujhpe attack na kar pati…. Sayad tab woh ladhki, Anshita, mujhe drug inject kar deti. Daya, humpe agar attack hua… kabhi thik ho payenge…. Zinda wapas ayenge…. Yeh sab sochke toh Dahlia Road pe nehi gaye the. Hume duty nibhani thi, further kisi masoom ko victim hone se bachana tha… iss liye gaye the udhar. Socho yaar, mujhe pata hain… yeh mission humare liye jaan lewa ho sakta hain… hume zinda lash bana sakta hain…. As per doctor, jiska koi ilaj nehi…. mai sab jaan kar bhi apni jaan bachane ke liye koi junior ko bhej doon! Uski jaan khatre me daal doon! Tum mere jagah hote toh kabhi kar pate? Nehi nah? Aur raha sawal tumhara… are jiske balbute pe zinda hoon…. jiske liye zinda hoon…. use akela maut ke muh me chor doon mai! Kayse soch liya tumne Daya? Hum jiyenge toh sath sath…. Marenge… toh bhi ek sath… kasam khayi thi hum kabhi… toh… aab mai tumhe maut ke muh me akela chore deta!**

Daya in totally guilty tone…. **Mai… Abhi… mai sach me… mujhe tab se bahat ajib lag raha tha actually.**

He cut by Abhijeet's sweet smile…. **Khul ke samjhana padhta hain nah… mere is pyara se bhai ko… kabhi kabhi yeh intelligent dimag uska ghas khane jata hain… kya karun?** He stops suddenly which makes Daya to look at him hurriedly.

He was again starts sweating. Daya sits with a jerk ignoring his pain in body. **Boss, phir se… yaar tum please lait jao… mai pani lata hoon.** He hurriedly brings a glass of chilled water & makes Abhijeet drinks a few sips.

Daya in really worried tone… **Boss, mujhe kuch thik nehi lag raha. Yaar chalo, hum ekbar kisi achhe se doctor ko consult karte hain. Wohi drug mujhe bhi inject kiya unlogone… mujhe toh kuch nehi ho raha… phir tumhe baarbaar aisa kiun ho raha hain… itni bechyani!**

Abhijeet grabs Daya's hands… **sabke resistance power ek jaysa thore hi hain! Mujhe thora jada der tak yeh sab chakkar ana… headache….. rahega… doctor saab kaha nah… phir? Tum mere strong sa bhai ho nah….**

Daya smiles little… **kya Boss… dara dete ho!** He shakes his head.

Suddenly wall- clock catches his attention…. **Boss, 12 hours ho gaya…. tumhare iss strong bhai ko khate hue. Aab bhi thora fuel na mile….**

Abhijeet completes…. **Samajh gaya… aab fuel na milne se yeh mera door- breaker Daya, door- knocker Daya ban jayega!**

Daya looks at him in utter shock and leaves with a grumbling face remembering the messy kitchen.

..

..

..

..

After 15 minutes both the dashing cops are enjoying their early morning coffee make by Daya along with cookies and cakes while chatting relaxly about the case…. About their weird hallucinations of that head- less girl & laughing madly.

Daya looks at his buddy's calm delighted face who is busy in a whole- hearted laughter burst…. Smiles broad. At the same time Abhijeet's trembling steps…. Painful gesture…. pops in his mind… which caused a shiver in his body.

 **Boss, kabhi toh apne bare me bhi socho. Humesha mujhe back- up dene ke chakkar me khud pe naya naya mushibat bula ke late ho. agar sach me tumhare dimag me uss khatarnaak drug ka koi bura effect kuch ho jata…. mai toh jite ji mar jata. Kabhi toh apna bhi care karna sikho** …. He was in his own world, when feels a light push…. **Dawai le lo…. Mamuli sa painkiller hain… thakan bhi zaldi utar jayega.**

He looks front & found Abhijeet holding a glass of water with meds. Silently he follows his buddy's order.

 **Mai apna hi khayal rakhne ke liye tumhare sath gaya tha udhar zabardasti. Mera apna tum hi ho Daya…. aur mujhe sirf tumhara hi parwa hain. Baki, mujhe tum kabhi kuch hone kahan doge, bacha loge nah….** **har mushibat se** …. Abhijeet lies straight on his bed only uttering these which makes Daya stuns. He also makes his space beside his brother obviously with a lot of Nakhra as by Abhijeet & lying down with a low murmur… **antaryami hain kya** **yeh banda!**

A sweet & soothing smile gradually covers his face as well as Abhijeet's….. & both the pillars of CID Mumbai drifts into a sound sleep due to night- long exhaustions hoping for a fresh new beginning.

 **…/\/\/\\...**

* * *

Please read & review….

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	3. Chapter 3

THANK YOU NOTE

 **Angelbetu:** _thank you my sweet friend… u have enjoyed my attempt…. That's the best part of your review for me from your side :) sachhi! Thank u. TC_

 **rukmani:** _thank you_

 **Khushi:** _with an ear to ear Colgate smile…. Thank you my friend… stay tuned…. Keep supporting like this :)_

 **AbhiDaya Fan:** _thank you dear :)_

 **Sree:** _thank you_

 **Nehal:** _woooo! Is episode me darwana kuch tha! chooo chad :( meri is pyari si dost ko dara di FWP walo ne…. aab mai unlogoko bahat datungi :P aab zalllldi se subha ki nayi kiran ke sath naya hoshla le kar bacha adha epi complete kar lo :) aur apke request….. mmmm…. ABHICHARM ji toh bahat hi pyara Abhirika likhi thi… haan… mai bhi woh story read ki hain….aab apko Duo dose chahiye? Thik hain ji… itna keh rahe ho…. chalo likhungi…. Aab khush :) lekin dear… thora waqt de do…. Mai likhungi promise karti hoon… lekin kitna zaidi kar payungi…. Pata nehi :P thank you. TC_

 **Purba:** _hehe! Thank you my dear_

 **Amaila:** _oooo! (Shocking face…. wide open mouth…. But careful, machhar na ghus jaye! :P) mai toh unse share ki thi bahat dino pahele! Tab kahan pata tha… kisi din meri bhi naam as a writer idhar ayega :) zindegi kitni zaldi badal jate hain… nehi? Yaar, experience ka koi umar thore hi hota! Duniya bahat ajib jagah hain… kab kahan kise kidhar kaise phasa le…. Pata hi nehi chalta! Apke words se itna toh tay hain… kuch anchahi experience ka samna yah toh aap… yah phir apke kisi apno ko karna padha tha kabhi…. (Big sigh) Aab baat meri Choti ki…. woh ek aam higher- middle class family ki too much pampered bachhi thi…. Jiska uss nanhi si umar me badha ho kar ek professional cook hone ki dream tha… kiunki woh mumma ke sath har roz cooking show dekha karti thi tv pe (u know children's dreams!)… uski badhi bahen bhi kabhi kisi dard ka samna nehi ki thi… uss hades se pahele. Lekin uske baad… zindegi aise badli…. aysa rang dikhai…. Chyan… Khushi… Smile… Sooth… yeh sab achhi achhi baten aaj kal kitabon ke panno par likha gaya kuch ajib sa words lagta hain! Aap toh matlab meri History- Geography sab se wakif ho… apko kya batana! Mmm…. Lastly as a dost, no thank u…. but…. As a writer thank you toh mujhe bolna hi hoga apse… aap pasand joh kiye iss story ko :) Abhijeet sir zindabaad :)_

 **Zehra ji:** _hello ji! Mujhe bahat achha laga yeh janke aap meri iss koshish ko pasand kiye ho. thank you. TC_

 **Anushka Diya:** _are dear insaan aaj moon pe bhi pachuch gaye koshiash karke…. Aur aap ek Duo story nehi likh paoge! Hehehhh! Thank you for your liking this one :) aab humesha Daya sir hi nakhra karenge kya! Kabhi toh mere Abhijeet sir ko bhi mauka de do ji :) aur idhar toh dono same same situation face kiye hai case ke chalte…. Aap dekhe ho yeh epi…. Head- less girl! Funny nah ;)_

 **Sariya:** _Thank you_

 **shalu:** _Thank you my dear. TC_

 **nilisha:** _hayyy…. Itna bhi praise na kro ji…. Mai gubbara ban jaungi! Heheheh! :P BTW, Thank you_

 **DA95:** _aab ek durse ke mamle me itna confident toh hona hi hai Duo ko…. nehi? :) Thank you_

 **Srija:** _Thank you sis :)_

 **priya:** _Thank you_

 **ABHICHARM:** _Thank you my dear…. :)_

 **RAI:** _:) thank you my friend_

 _Thank you all of the silent reviewers…. Sirf padhte hi jaoge ji aap log? Kabhi kabhi ek- adh review bhi kar diya karo…. Pata toh chale aap achha- bura kya soch rahe ho story ke bare me!_ Thank you

* * *

With regards,

Mistic Morning


End file.
